


Boom, Bang, Badass

by schrijverr



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: BAMF Klaus Hargreeves, Gen, Klaus with a gun, Short, mentions of Vietnam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-22
Updated: 2019-05-22
Packaged: 2020-03-09 18:32:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18922684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/schrijverr/pseuds/schrijverr
Summary: JUst Klaus being awesome with a gun without listening to the canon ending





	Boom, Bang, Badass

They were under attack, this was nothing special, but this time they didn’t actively seek out a fight. They had been at home just chilling when a bunch of guys with guns had bust through the front door. Five and Vanya had been out doing groceries and Allison hadn’t been healed and therefore useless, Klaus was taking a bath so it had been Diego and Luther vs. a bunch of gunmen, needless to say, it wasn’t going well.

They had been forced out into the garden and they were still taking fire. It was a losing battle. Diego looked around there were five guys left, Luther was taking cover behind a wall and he himself was out of knifes, they were screwed. He was looking around for something else to throw when Klaus came walking out of the building. He was barefoot with only a towel wrapped around himself, in his hands he had the gun of one of the dead attackers.  
Diego yelled at him to take cover and be careful with that gun, but Klaus ignored him. He got into position and aimed. The way he did it made him seem professional as he took down all the attackers in seconds. When he was done he dusted himself of and said: “Can everyone be quiet now, I was trying to take a peaceful bath and I can’t do that when there are people fighting in my house.”

Luther got out from after his wall, looking dazed. He confusedly looked from the bodies to Klaus and back, mouth agape. After closing and opening it a few times he managed to ask: “How, how- when did you learn how to do that?”  
Klaus looked at him with a frown, before he realized something and his face cleared into his usual smile. He said: “Oh, yeah, I never told you all that, I fought in the Vietnam War.”  
Then he turned around and got back into the house. Luther looked at Diego, his face a big question mark. Diego shrugged and said: “Hey, dude, don’t look at me, I knew. You just didn’t notice him changing, the dogtags and the new tattoo.”

Then he left, quite satisfied to have the last word in that conversation. He didn’t bask long in that sensation as he left to see if Klaus was OK, with the PTSD and all.


End file.
